


Mistelzweig Magie

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Jack hat Daniel versprochen, mit ihm den Weihnachtsbaum zu dekorieren.





	Mistelzweig Magie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035234) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Jack war auf dem Weg zu Daniels Apartment und beschwerte sich lautstark, obwohl ihn niemand hören konnte, über den Verkehr auf den Straßen. Hatte der grässliche Weihnachtskaufrausch schon begonnen? Oder was machten die blöden Leute alle auf den Straßen, statt gemütlich daheim den Nachmittag zu verbringen? Mein Gott, der Fahrer in dem blauen Nissan, der hatte seinen Führerschein wohl im Nikolausstiefel gefunden! Jack konnte den Mittelfinger gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder einziehen, aber es tat so verdammt gut, nach einer anstrengenden Woche ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. 

Offensichtlich hatte er vor drei Tagen Daniel versprochen, ihm zu helfen, den Weihnachtsbaum zu dekorieren. Jack konnte sich an das Angebot nicht erinnern, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war er auch äußert beschäftigt damit gewesen, das Kreuzworträtsel im _Colorado Daily_ zu lösen, denn die Deadline, um ein Golfset zu gewinnen, endete um Mitternacht. Jack verdächtigte Daniel seinen geistesabwesenden Zustand schamlos ausgenutzt zu haben, um dieses Versprechen aus ihm herauszuquetschen. 

Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass er sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Das zweite Wochenende im Dezember war verregnet und kalt, und nur ein Hund hätte ihn dazu bringen können, das Haus zu verlassen. Oder Daniel. Schon erstaunlich. 

Als er schließlich an Daniels Wohnung ankam, warteten bereits der Archäologe und ein Weihnachtsbaum auf ihn. 

Daniel begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Hi, Jack, ich bin so froh, dass du mich überredet hast, dass ich dich beim Dekorieren helfen lasse.“

Bei so viel Begeisterung in Daniels Gesicht brachte Jack es nicht übers Herz ihm mitzuteilen, dass er die Diskussion ein wenig anders in Erinnerung hatte. 

„Yep, es gibt nichts Besseres, um in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen, als falsche Sterne und kitschige Kugeln in eine tote Pflanze zu hängen.“ Jack schnappte sich die Kiste mit den Lichterketten, die Daniel ihm anreichte. 

Sein Blick traf Daniels und als er die wachsende Unsicherheit in Daniels Augen sah, fügte er hinzu: „War nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass Carter und Janet ihren perfekten Baum haben wollen, wenn sie morgen für die ‚Team-und-Famlien-Nacht’ hier aufkreuzen. Und Cassie – ich würde sie niemals eine Advents-Party haben lassen, ohne den passenden Baum.“ Er nickte – wie er hoffte beruhigend – in Daniels Richtung. 

Dieses Jahr war Daniel dran das jährliche Zusammensein des Teams, plus Janet, Cassie, Hammond und ihren engsten Freunden aus dem SGC, auszurichten. Sie hatten entschieden, dass der Gastgeber für den Baum und die festliche Dekoration zuständig war, die Gäste sollten die Getränke und das Essen mitbringen. Was einen zu der Frage brachte, wieso er dieses Jahr dann beides machte? Jack unterdrückte ein Seufzen und begann, die Lichterkette um die oberen Äste des Baumes zu wickeln und arbeitete sich von dort aus sich nach unten vor. 

Daniel half ihm. Er kletterte auf eine Trittleiter und befestigte den goldenen Stern auf der Baumspitze. Er hatte die Ärmel an seinem blauen Pullover aufgerollt und als er sich streckte, um den Stern festzumachen, rutschte der Pulli nach oben und entblößte einen schmalen Streifen nackter Haut. 

Jack schaute bewusst woanders hin, denn er brauchte keine weitere Ablenkung mehr. Seine Gedanken wanderten bereits in die völlig falsche Richtung, weil Daniel ihm so nah war und so sexy und so … ‚inoffiziell’ aussah. Es war für Jack weitaus einfacher, die Distanz zu wahren, wenn sie im SGC oder auf einer Mission waren. Daniel, in seiner Wohnung, in eng sitzenden Jeans, war eine unglaubliche Versuchung für ihn. Deshalb konzentrierte er all seine Energie auf das Schmücken des Baumes. 

Innerhalb von vierzig Minuten waren alle Lichter, Kugeln, Lametta und Girlanden gleichmäßig über den Baum verteilt und Jack war nicht ein einziges Mal unabsichtlich herausgerutscht, dass Daniel außerordentlich heiß aussah. Oder dass er, Jack, sich mit jeder Minute heißer und atemloser fühlte. 

Stattdessen setzte er sich auf das Sofa und warf einen wohlwollenden Blick auf den Baum. „Der Bande wird er gefallen“, versicherte er Daniel. 

„Und dir? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ Daniel stand viel zu nahe am Sofa und hatte seine warme Hand auf Jacks Schulter gelegt. 

Jack räusperte sich. „Na klar.“ 

„Bist du ein Connaisseur von guten Sachen?“ Daniels Stimme war samtig und dunkel und Jack fühlte eine Regung in einer Region in der er in diesem Moment keine Regung brauchte. Nicht, wenn Daniel von dort, wo er stand, direkt auf seinen Schritt starren konnte. 

Er wusste nicht, welches Spiel Daniel spielte – und ob es ein Spiel war – aber er würde dem kleinen Mistkerl ganz sicher nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, ihn wie einen Teenager auf seinem Sitz herumrutschen zu sehen dank seiner Zweideutigkeiten. „Ich weiß nicht, was für ein ‚Sir’ ein ‚Connaisseur’ ist, aber gute Sachen, vor allem wenn man sie essen kann, sind immer klasse.“ Eine Sekunde zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Antwort ebenfalls sehr zweideutig war, falls sie gerade nicht mehr über den Weihnachtsbaum sprachen. 

Daniel lachte erfreut und ließ endlich seine Schulter los. Stattdessen zog er die Trittleiter zum Sofa, griff sich einen Mistelzweig vom Couchtisch und kletterte drei Stufen rauf. Wieder rutschte der Pullover ein paar Zentimeter nach oben. Aber dieses Mal rutschte auch noch die Jeans, die schon den ganzen Nachmittag in ziemlich gewagter Position auf seinen Hüften gehangen hatte, zusätzlich noch ein paar Zentimeter nach unten. Jack schnappte sich schnell ein Buch vom Tischchen und tat so, als ob er es durchblätterte und einzelne Passagen darin las. 

Aber Daniel wollte seine Meinung zum Mistelzweig wissen. „Denkst du, er sollte noch ein wenig mehr links hängen? Oder etwas nach rechts?“, fragte er. 

Jack war gezwungen aufzusehen. „Passt perfekt“, erwiderte er. 

In diesem Moment zog Daniel seinen Bauch ein, wackelte ein wenig mit den Hüften und seine Jeans rutschte noch ein wenig tiefer, so dass ein weißer Slip mit kleinen grün-roten Stechpalmenzweigen zu sehen war. „Upps.“

Jacks erster Gedanke war, dass das ein cooler Slip für die Weihnachtszeit war und er sofort auch so einen kaufen würde. Sein zweiter Gedanke war dann ein wenig nachdenklicher. Warum wollte Daniel, dass er seine weihnachtliche Unterwäsche sah? Und je länger er auf die niedlichen, farbenfrohen Stechpalmenzweige schaute, desto ausgeprägter wurde die Beule in Daniels Slip. Mhmm. Falls Daniel nicht davon erregt wurde, dass er sich vorstellte, wie morgen all seine Archäologie-Groupies den Vorwand des Mistelzweiges nutzten, um ihn zu küssen … war das vielleicht für ihn? 

„Daniel?“ 

„Jack?“ 

„Du hast schon mitgekriegt, dass du hier gerade einen Halb-Striptease hinlegst?“, fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme etwas heiser klang. „Das ist sehr unweihnachtlich. Obwohl die Aussicht auf deinen … ähm … natürlich sehr weihnachtlich ist. Und jetzt halte ich wohl besser meine Klappe, denn ich brabble nur dummes Zeug“, stellte er sehr einsichtig fest. Aber verdammt, wer konnte denn noch wirklich logische Sätze formen, wenn Daniel so nah war? Wenn er nach Waschpulver und Sex roch? Wenn jetzt bereits die Spitze seines Penis über das Taillengummi drückte? 

Daniel lachte schon wieder. Dann kam er die drei Stufen wieder heruntergestiegen, wobei er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht stolperte, denn die Hose auf Halbmast behinderte ihn schon in seinen Bewegungen. Aber das geschah dem Kerl natürlich nur recht! 

„Möchtest du mal ausprobieren, ob der Mistelzweig funktioniert?“ fragte Daniel so sachlich als hätte er gerade den Wasserhahn in der Küche repariert und wünschte nun einen Probedurchgang. 

Jack schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Er bestimmte doch sonst immer das Spiel! Das wussten alle, selbst die Schlangenköpfe. Warum war das bei Daniel anders? Warum gelang es Daniel immer wieder ihn herauszufordern? Und schlimmer noch – warum ließ er sich darauf ein? Warum machte er nicht einmal etwas, womit Daniel nicht rechnete? 

Jack ging plötzlich auf, dass dieser ganze Nachmittag von langer Hand vorbereitet worden war: Daniel hatte ihn dazu gebracht, ihm zu helfen. Daniel hatte mit Absicht die Spitze des Baums geschmückt damit der Pullover hoch rutschte, wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar vor dem Spiegel geübt, wie er sich am besten strecken musste, um möglichst viel nackte Haut sehen zu lassen. Daniel trug Unterwäsche, die man einfach anschauen *musste*. Und Daniel hatte den Mistelzweig exakt so angebracht, dass sie jetzt praktischerweise genau darunter standen. Als nächstes erwartete er also offensichtlich einen Kuss. Wie wäre es, wenn er jetzt mal etwas Unerwartetes tat? 

Gedacht, getan. Statt aufzustehen und seinen Mund auf Daniels zu pressen, zog er Daniel an der Taille zu sich heran und beugte sich vor, so dass seine Wange genau auf Daniels nicht zu übersehenden Erektion zu liegen kam. Er rieb einmal kurz auf und ab und als er Daniel überrascht Luft schnappen hörte, musste er aufschauen, um die Reaktion in Daniels Gesicht zu sehen. 

Yep, er hatte ihn erwischt! Nicht das, was Daniel erwartet hatte. Daniels Mund war geöffnet, er schaute auf Jack herunter, ließ dann den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken und flüsterte: „Oh, verdammt, Jack.“ Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Jacks Schultern ab und Jack was sich ganz sicher, dass es dieses Mal nicht als Herausforderung gedacht war, sondern dass er den Halt brauchte, weil seine Knie weich wurden. „Bitte, mach weiter“, sagte Daniel mit ungeduldiger Verzweiflung, die sich für Jack wie flüssige Butter, Honig oder sonst was Warmes, Weiches anfühlte. 

„Direkt hier? Oder hast du noch Rentierbettwäsche, die ich mir anschauen soll?“ Jack wollte es eigentlich etwas flapsiger klingen lassen, aber alleine schon die Vorstellung, dass er mit Daniel in dessen Bett landen könnte, ließ seine Stimme rauer klingen. Und Himmel, eigentlich war es ja auch ganz egal, wer das Drehbuch schrieb, Daniel oder er. Wenn sie beide dasselbe Ziel hatten reichte das ja. 

Daniel schien glücklicherweise genauso zu denken, denn er sagte ungeduldig: „Mir ganz egal. Nur mach irgendetwas. Ich bin so aufgekratzt, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen.“ 

Jetzt lachte Jack. Er war froh zu hören, dass Daniels kleine Spielchen auf ihn denselben Effekt gehabt hatten. Er stand vom Sofa auf, schlang seine Arme um Daniel und meinte direkt an Daniels Ohr: „Bett.“ 

„Ja. Oh, Gott, ja.“ Daniels Finger glitten unter seinen Pullover und streichelten über Jacks Bauch. 

Einen paar Minuten hielt Jack Daniel noch fest und sie nutzten noch den Mistelzweig unter dem sie gerade standen. Jack küsste, küsste und küsste Daniel, bis der ihn schließlich lachend hinter sich her in Richtung Schlafzimmer zog.

\------------ENDE------------

©Antares, Dezember 2017 


End file.
